The present disclosure relates to a solid-state imaging device, a method of manufacturing a solid-state imaging device, and an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to a solid-state imaging device, a method of manufacturing a solid-state imaging device, and an electronic apparatus that are capable of suppressing the generation of aliasing and improving the saturation signal amounts of a photo diode (PD) and a memory and sensitivity of the photo diode.
In a backside illumination CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) image sensor having a global shutter function in related art, a photo diode (PD) and a memory that temporarily accumulates charge (signal) transferred from the photo diode are provided on the same plane of a substrate.
For that reason, an area where each of the photo diode and the memory is provided is limited, and this prevents saturation signal amounts of the photo diode and the memory from being increased or sensitivity of the photo diode from being improved.
In this regard, these days, a lamination-type backside illumination CMOS image sensor having a global shutter function is developed (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 2012-084644, 2010-212668, and 2011-166170).
In the lamination-type backside illumination CMOS image sensor having a global shutter function, a photo diode is disposed on a light incident side and a memory is laminated on a wiring layer side, and thus areas of the photo diode and the memory can be enlarged at the same pixel pitch as well.
As a result, it is possible to increase the saturation signal amounts of the photo diode and the memory and improve the sensitivity of the photo diode.